Rain
by amber3392
Summary: The rain shown her mood, in the vast loneliness. He came to her, then left her for dead. Now, when he comes for her, will she rememer him before killing him? AxS No FLAMESES! 2nd Hellsing Fic Srry for the mistake. It is M, not T
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! New Plotty. Hope you all enjoy.

Hellsing belongs to Kohata Hirano or Hirano Kohata, however you want to write it. Please read and review. I'll only write more if you tell me what you think. And please don't be rude and flame me. Refer to my first story for the reaction to flames that try to make me sound like an incompetent idiot. Anyway…Enjoy! Dunno the rating yet…Horror/Romance/drama/action…lol so many categories. Writing a GW fic too, and my book. T-T AxS (Revised)

She walked down the empty streets in the cold rain. She clutched at her little hat, hoping to conceal her abnormal eyes; scarlet instead of the natural blue. She was afraid of what she was most of the time, no longer human. She didn't belong here, in this world. She didn't belong anywhere anymore. She was declared missing in Cheddar Village, so there was no possibility of her returning. Where would she go anyway? She had no family, no friends, to say the least. She let the rain soak her.

"It's not like I matter to the one I need…" She whispered on the wings of the atmosphere. Small golden locks plastered to her skin, defining the pallor of her skin. And her eyes only made it worse.

"I'm a bloody corpse…An empty shell…I matter to no one…"

She kept walking until she came to the local park, which welcomed her each and every night. The rain continued to pour, but she ignored it. It wasn't like she would catch a cold in the rain.

She smiled. Clutching at her black petticoat, she continued to walk in the park until she came upon the graveyard. Her eyes saddened somewhat. She looked at the first grave: Sir Integral Fairbrook Winnegates Hellsing. She saluted her former commander, as she always did. She then turned to the next grave beside her: Walter C. Dornez. Her heart sank once more. She glanced at Pip's. They all died. She was all that was left. _He _had abandoned her after the burial of Integra.

She gripped the Cassul, bringing it to her mouth. It was the only thing he had left behind. She was tired of her existence alone. Alone was the one thing that drove her to this madness. Only, this time, she would pull the trigger. She looked down at the magnificent silver metal. She had attempted to take her own undead life at this point every year: The day she was reborn. In all of her attempts, over the span of 100 years, she couldn't. But she would this time. Nothing would stop her. No cries of the undead, no cries of help, nothing.

She pulled the trigger, but instead of dying, she fell to the ground, blood surrounding her. Her jaw was offset, and a mass of crimson blanketed the hole in her head. Even the Cassul could not kill her. Tears of blood streaked her face. All that was there now was pain. And she hated it. Suddenly, she felt a kick to her side.

"Hey there, miss…You killed my brother…Good thing I switched those bullets before you came out here. You'll die slowly, little bitch."

The teenager brought a knife to her blouse, unbuttoning the front to expose her bra. He licked his lips, and his red eyes shown lust.

"I'm gonna play with you before I kill you…"

_Master…Alucard… _It was all she could manage before he started touching her body, invading it as if he owned it.

000

He walked the night, as a true No Life King, for a century. It was a total bliss to belong to no one. His own selfish desires drove him to this conclusion. He had left as soon as she was buried, despite the readiness of his fledgling. Even though she wasn't ready, he left her. And it tore at him.

He continually dismissed her from his mind, thinking no more of her. She would find her way, because he forced her to. She had no other option than to fend for herself. That, he made for certain. He knew everywhere she was. His heart lurched at her thoughts, and often, he would will her to stay on this cruel world he left her in.

He usually won the argument, for his will was ancient to hers. He refused to admit it, but he really fond of his police girl. She was the only one whom he allowed to leave his side so many times. Still, she refused till the very end to let him go from her.

He was resting in his new chambers, in Scotland's finest castle, when his thoughts once more drifted to Seras Victoria. His mind alerted when there was no sign of her mind shown to him. He froze in his coffin.

_Master…Alucard…_

He dissolved into mist, unaware of what horror she was going through.

"Stop…! Get your slimy hands off of me!" She screamed, but e continued groping her left breast, and inner thigh.

"No way, my pretty…I told you, I'm gonna have FUN with you!"

She winced as he started to enter her, but glanced up when nothing else happened. The boy's body was thrown into a nearby wall.

"Damn Punk!" A baritone voice sneered from the shadows.

"M-master Alucard!" She exclaimed happily. He spared a glance at her, and his eyes become outraged.

"How dare, you, you pitiful excuse for a nosferatu, even attempt to harm MY BLOODLINE!"

"She was killin' herself anyway, old man!" the punk shouted before Alucard put his and through the boy's heart, reducing him to dust and ash.

Seras was completely still, the pain from the gun, and the pain from the attempted rape. Her face was expressionless. He loomed over her broken figure. His eyes seemed sad, but were replaced with anger and even more than hurt. He placed a hand on her jaw, and caressed the offset of it. He placed his hand on each side, and pulled it back into the normal set. Her yelp of pain went unnoticed, but her tears were what caught his attention.

He ran his tongue over the blood in her hair, hoping to find the bullet hole. After finding it, he healed it completely, and then opened her mouth, to examine the wound inside. He felt her jump as his tongue entered her mouth, licking the hole.

He looked down, and was enraged.

"How dare he touch you…" he growled. He stood, disappearing slowly. Her tears held him there, though.

"Y-you're…leaving me…again…" More tears fell. Then her eyes flashed fire.

"Do you despise me that much! Do I burden your precious unlife with my presence!"

He reappeared fully, and grabbed at her coat collar. He threw it off, exposing her skin that was grabbed forcefully.

"Do you prostitute yourself so!" He roared. "To every male vampire before you kill them!"

"Bastard! You know NOTHING! You should have let me die!" She screamed back at him. He shoved her onto the ground.

"Why do you wish to die!" He was grabbing her shoulders now, bruising sensitive skin.

"Because YOU left me ALONE!" she screamed back, hoping to die then and there.

A few moments of silence passed between the two. Seras would be damned before she spoke first.

"It's getting bright…The sun is about to arise." He spoke softly, as if to calm her. He let go of her shoulders, and turned to disappear.

"So, that's it...? Save me, and then leave me again…Suppose I'll be lonely again…" She whispered to no one in particular. His form evaporated. "I guess your beloved master was the only love you ever felt."

She made her way to her small home in the southern part of London. She climbed into her small bed, since her coffin had been destroyed. The large comforter was enough to wrap herself in to resemble a cocoon, hiding away from the sun. She fell asleep, not waning to remember her handsome master.

"Do you have the specimen in sight?" A man asked another that was beside him.

"And what a beautiful specimen she will be."

"We must make sure not to alarm her 'master'. She will soon be ours."

"Confirm Target. She's asleep. Let's move. The sun's up."

He reformed beside her, and touched his hand to her forehead. He leaned towards her, their lip almost touching. Suddenly, his head jerked. He sensed danger. Positioning himself in front of her sleeping form, he pulled out his Jackal. Shots rang from the shadows, and pierced his skin. He stared for a moment, amazed at the accuracy. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"That which kills a monster is always a man!" He growled. Suddenly, a blade pierced through his left lung.

"M-Master Alucard!" he heard her yelp. Even though it was day, she was crawling over to him, willing her body to move.

"Police Girl, what do you think you're-" His sentence was cut short as she was pierced several times with the bullets. Then he was hit, in his heart. It wouldn't kill him, but would hurt tremendously.

"Master!" He heard her scream as she was being pulled away, as his vision blurred. Whoever these people were, they were strong.

"You will lose everything, count. She will NEVER be yours…"

"Sir, what do we do with him?" A soldier asked, kneeling to the fallen vampire.

"To Romania, and then to our encampment facility; Take care to seal him good, for he is the renowned Alucard."

"Yes, sir" The soldier saluted.

"And for you, my dear pretty," He traced a finger around her jaw line. "You will be our little pet."

(Big Scene Change)

Romania-5 days later

"Sir, what are we going to do with that?" A nervous soldier pointed at the feral beast inside of the cell. "All 'e does is yell some name, over and over."

"Ze vampire had more emotion for her than we thought."

"Her, sir?" The soldier questioned.

"Yes…His servant…" The commander said to him, watching the vampire using every ability in his power to attempt to get away. To get to her.

He roared her name over and over. He phased out of reality, but was blocked. His mind link with her had been somehow cut off. He rattled the bars, only to have his hands burned by the blessed bars. His patience was wearing thin. They had one more day before he would let loose his most dangerous form. And if he did, they would all die. He didn't care, anyway. He needed to know she was ok.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Her eyes were lifeless as she stared at the white ceiling. She paid no attention to the doctors that were continually touching her bare body on the operating table, transfusing blood, cutting open her skin, adding more and more of what she was to her petite form. Her fangs were becoming as long as Alucard's.

"So, what else, doc?" A nurse asked the lead doctor.

"She is definitely the genuine article. 100 virgin, 100 vampire."

"Now what do we do?"

"Well…Now we wait as everything sets in," He handed her a pair of ear plugs. "You'll need them. A lamia's shriek is deadly. Especially when it's the genuine article. And she'll be screaming."

They set them on their ears, and continued to run tests on her, and transfusing blood. The first seizure set in, and Seras did scream. She screamed for him. Crimson tears fell from her eyes as seizure after seizure set in. She cried and cried, but no one was there to comfort her. They only stuck more needles inside of her.

"Oh, my…" The doctor said.

"What is it, sir?"

"This…Lamia…She's capable of producing children!"

"What! Vampires aren't supposed to-"

"I know…this is amazing…"

Another seizure set in, and she continued to flop atop the operating table, tied down. Neither of the doctors could understand her shrieks.

"ALUCARD! ALUCARD! MASTER! M-MASTER ALUCARD!"

He held his throbbing head, remembering what the man had said to him.

_She will never be yours! She will never be yours1_

Suddenly, a wave of pain let loose inside him. He could hear her, screaming in pain and agony. He could see her tears, and he could see the needles.

_ALUCARD! ALUCARD! M-MASTER! MASTER ALUCARD!_

His temper flared, and his eyes turned a dangerous shade of red. The commander glanced at him.

"All of you will die tonight!" Alucard growled, in Romanian. The man froze in fear. Alucard took the bars, and with his skin still burning, he ripped them off. His rage took over, and he let his final form loose. Blood was everywhere, and Alucard was coated in it. He glared at the commander.

"A sea of blood for you to drown in, commander!" Alucard roared as her launched for the fear-stricken man. He removed the man's heart, and crushed it in his hand, drinking the blood.

"It is time I find what I lost…" Alucard growled.

-----

"Can you tell me your name?" a man asked her, looking into her dark red eyes.

"Seras Victoria"

"For whom do you serve?"

"Alucard"

"Wrong"

"Alucard"

"That man is an impersonator"

"I serve only him"

"You will kill him"

"Never"

They electrocuted her so many times. But what was inhumane to an undead corpse?

"Your MASTER!"

"You, sir"

"Your enemy?"

"Alucard"

"You have one mission: Seek and destroy"

"Yes sir, my master"

"Your things are over there. Kill him. He betrayed you."

"He is no longer my master"

A/N: Whoot…Hazaa…Hope that was a cool first chapter. :D R&R

Amber3392


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am alive! Busy, but alive:D Ok, I will MAKE SURE TO TURN THIS INTO GREAT ROMANCE! T-T Here we go…this chappy contains ADULT MATERIAL! BLOOD, GORE!

Alucard phased to where their mind link led him. He froze inside the room, feeling an odd feeling of déjà vu. He could feel her here, and he was going to find her, even if it meant killing every man here. To keep her safe, he'd kill a thousand of those mindless humans that would even dare to harm her. He wouldn't fail her again. Leaving a bloody trail of crimson down the white hall, he bared his fangs, determined to find her.

He shot the jugular of the first man that walked down the hall. Alucard smirked. He let out a maniacal laugh as more men came, and he let his bloodlust triumph. He bit the face off of the first man, sucking information out of him. He growled, not finding any information. He killed the next man by making him shoot himself in the heart. The rest died in a blur of gunshots.

"This is such a masterpiece…That I've created…" He chuckled. "I think I'll call it 'her eyes'."

He walked over the dead corpses, shooting them once more after they became ghouls.

He continued walking down the empty halls, making a grand design of blood in his wake.

"Here for your death is a knell, which summons thee to Heaven or to Hell…" He mumbled, remembering a beautiful tragedy called "Macbeth" by Shakespeare.

He could feel something, as weak as it was, on the top floor. He walked leisurely, taking his time. He saw a nurse walking with needles in her hands. He appeared behind her, alarming her. She didn't have time to scream, for he had twisted her neck, drinking her blood, receiving information.

"_100 virgin, 100 vampire"_

"_This…Lamia…She's capable of producing children!" _

"_What! Vampires aren't supposed to-"_

"_I know…this is amazing…"_

He growled. He tossed the woman on the ground, now a lifeless corpse. He went ahead and shot her again, for the ghoul that would arise.

"Seras…We have a guest…" The man pulled at the chain that held the woman by the neck. So much electroshock they put her through, and she was finally his. She was no longer Alucard's. And she would be more than a match for him. He released her.

"Go hide in the shadows, my dear, until I call you. After we kill him, we can explore this strange phenomenon of your being able to carry a child." He said with a wink

She bowed her head, saying nothing. She faded into the shadows, her black clothes only hiding her more.

#-#-#-#-#

He walked into the room, darkness in an eternal abyss surrounding him. His eyes locked with the man sitting in the large chair. Alucard's eyes widened.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead, Van?"

"Aren't you, as well, Count Dracula? My name's Nav now."

"Where is she!" Alucard had no time for games.

"She is long dead, Alucard."

"Don't play with my mind, you scum!"

"My, my…Can't take it can you? Seras…come now…" He gestured towards the shadows. A woman emerged, and Alucard stood shocked. She was beautiful, even more so than before. Her black fitting tank hugged her curves, while the black mini-skirt did the same. She wore the same black combat boots, and a black trench coat hung loosely on her slender shoulders.

"She belongs to me!" Alucard growled.

"_She _belonged to me!" Nav retorted, going back to over a hundred years ago. "And your fledgling bears a similar resemblance"

Alucard lunged for him, but stopped when Seras stood in front of him, her eyes dangerous. He had never seen this in her. It was as if her blood-lust had taken over.

"I believe not, Count; she's mine now!"

"Seras, your mission hasn't changed: Destroy him!"

She bowed.

"Yes sir,"

"What am I, Seras!" He growled at her, poking her with an electric shock pointer.

"M-master…" She managed to breathe. Alucard was disgusted with the man.

He concentrated his attention on Seras as she lunged for him. Her strength was incredible, bringing him down with a single blow. She tackled him again, and strattled him to on the ground. He was struggling to move her, but couldn't.

_Phase out of here, master Alucard! _

_Police Girl!_

He did as she asked of him, phasing out of reality. She stood where he had been, and turned to Nav.

"He escaped…I will go find him, master."

"That's a good little girl."

He was home, in Scotland, once more. Why did she tell him that? He suddenly felt tired, and nauseated. Would she be safe?

"I'm fine, Master Alucard," he heard a faint voice behind him whisper. He caught her before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"What the hell?"

"I still have trouble with traveling long distances."

He sat her down in a big chair, and examined her carefully.

"That bastard actually thought he could make my bond with you break. However, I do have a connection…not a natural one as you and I have, however; but a connection nonetheless," She whispered once more. "No matter how many times they…they hurt me…" She clutched at her arms, and Alucard felt uneasy with the trench coat. "I…was…still am…loyal only to you…"

She hung her head. He walked over to her, and pulled her up by the top of her shirt. She closed her eyes, expecting a beating for her failure of protecting herself. All she felt was him pulling off her trench coat. Her eyes opened wide, and she tried to cover them. His eyes widened, while she shrunk beneath his gaze. The needles had been rough on her sensitive skin, and since she had not drank enough blood, even though they supplied, the needle injection scars were still there. He released her, and then slapped her. She fell to the floor. Feeling rejected once more, Seras let herself be punished by her master. Crimson tears flowed from her scarlet eyes.

She wrapped herself within herself, into a small ball, somehow hoping to be safe from even her own master, whom she thought would protect her.

He looked at her, and turned to the wall, his head buried in the arm that was on the wall. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. If he had just stayed with her after Integra's death, this could have been prevented. He slapped her, only because he had to hide his own tears. And now she was a ball on the ground.

"Do…you hate me…Master Alucard..?" She whimpered, in between sobs. "I…thought I could trust you…keep me safe…thought you came because you…cared about me…"

She was a bloody mess on the floor, with her tears staining her cheeks.

"I held out the p-pain…for you…Thought you'd come for me…"

He turned to her, and was horrified at what he saw. She was shaking violently, and crying. She cried out, her cry almost killing him. The shaking took over her body, and she went into an epileptic convulsion. He ran to her side, and had to endure her screams of pain. When it was over, her body collapsed. He held her in his arms, feeling like a callous bastard for putting her through this.

"Why…do you torment me so..?" she barely whispered. Her energy was gone for tat moment.

Her eyes closed, leaving him to ponder on what he was going to do next.

"_This…Lamia…She's capable of producing children!"_

He licked the spot where he'd slapped her.

"My 'Master' summons me, Master Alucard." She barely whispered. He lay her on the ground, letting her go, knowing she was once again going to endure Hell.

"Seras, dear, it took entirely too long for you to return. Is he dead?"

"No, sir."

"What! Why not, Servant?"

"Epilepsy…"

"You had another seizure?"

"Yes, master…"

"What's this?"

He touched her cheek, noting the saliva and the bruise. His expression turned to anger, and he hit her. She took the blow, and endured the beating she knew he would receive from him. She didn't cry. This bastard wouldn't see her cry.

"Alright, Seras, bind yourself."

She did as was told, and was bound to the wall. Her back was facing him. He whipped her, letting her clothes shed after each thrash. She didn't care. So many lashings.

He unlocked the chains, and she limped out of his office.

_Damn…It hurts so much…Oh, God…_

She found Alucard's masterpiece along the corridors, and she saw the dark crimson that engulfed the remains of every corpse. Her eyes widened. He did this for her?

_Or did he do it for the thrill of the kill?_

She decided on the latter.

Climbing into her coffin, she fell asleep, letting the eternal darkness that engulfed her soul take over her dreams.

_He was atop her, breathing heavily into her ear. Caressing her body gently, she couldn't see a face. _

_The dream shifted to her screaming in pain, over and over. _

She shot up, hitting her head on the coffin. Sweat covered her entire body, along with the blood she lost.

"G-got to get out of here…" She mumbled. However, she knew it was impossible. Every time she would slip away, he would call her to him. Both of them would.

She looked up, noticing it was still day. She smiled a meloncholey smile. It had been so long since she had seen the morning sun. What a wonderful way to die, seeing the golden sun she wasn't allowed for over a hundred years.

She made her way toward the door, and simply turning the knob, she stepped out. She saw pieces of herself starting to dissolve into the golden rays. She even laughed; a sweet one. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then reopened them. Alucard was standing in front of her, his form not moving once. Her form stopped moving, as well.

"I see you are tired of this life," He whispered. His eyes were, for once, pointing to the ground.

"Master…Alucard…He intends to make me his completely…I can't let him…I'd rather die.

Alucard's blood boiled at this. She was almost gone completely. Suddenly, a shot sounded from behind them, hitting Alucard in the heart. Gasping, Seras turned to see Nav, pointing now at her.

"You bitch."

She was almost gone anyway. What did it matter anymore? She turned once more, seeing Alucard kneeling on the ground. Blood was engulfing his chest. A single crimson tear trickled down her cheek, and she knew he saw it.

He saw the hurt expression on her face. Her eyes were just as scared as they had been when he first met her, in Cheddar. His expression changed to horror as he heard the small cry of pain when she was shot. The sun had finally set, and the night was among them.

A/N: Whoooooooooooosh….Sp, what should happen! Should I give the beat down on Van? Let me know what you think? Love scene in the next chappy. :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, quite a reaction I got :P. Ok, a few explanations are in order: Ok, when I wrote the second chapter, I thought to put in a twist, so I threw in Nav. More will be explained in this chapter with flashbacks. I think so, anyway…Nav is sort of an OC…You'll figure it out…IF I get facts wrong, please let me know. Some of the "history" is fantasy. This is what happens when you have a vampire encyclopedia. LOL Just for fun. I use for reference :) If this chappy sucks, I'm sorry.

Hellsing does NOT belong to me! Kohta Hirano

"She is _MINE_," Alucard's voice roared, clutching the woman in his arms. She was almost transparent, her body ghost-like. They were both blanketed in a mass of blood, he and Seras.

"Don't make me laugh!" Nav crackled in response. "you are nothing but a pitiful vampire who thinks he can have every woman he turns!"

"What in the Hell are you talking about!" Alucard barked back.

"You don't even remember the woman you almost took from us."

"_Us_?" Alucard asked quizzically.

"Elizabeta, Mina, and now dear Seras. From the mortal realm…You almost took Mina from Jonathan Harker…I killed you so many times, yet you always seem to revive yourself."

"Abraham Van Hellsing!"

"I told you. My name is Nav…"

"When was Mina ever yours!"

"After I killed him; however, she wasn't willing. So…Sadly, I had to kill her. She knew too much."

"You killed her!" Alucard roared, once more clenching the woman in his arms. "And what the hell are you doing _still _alive! You're supposed to be dead!"

"I struck a deal with the devil, and went into hiding."

"So you are one of us, as well. You have no right speaking of the mortal realm, or of Mina."

"Are you so concerned with Mina that you forget about _her?"_ Nav pointed at Seras, who was still unconscious. His lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Damn bitch. Too innocent if you ask me."

"What did you do to her!" Alucard roared, in absolute rage. Nav just shook his head.

"You were in the building. It should seem familiar to you."

"You didn't-"

"I did. She is tied to me through the exact same bond you are to my line."

"Your line died out."

"And now she serves me!" Nav spat. "And such a nice whore she will become." He didn't have enough time to enjoy the comment as Alucard's fist made contact with his right cheek. He spat out blood, only smiling.

"Such a nuisance she is, having two men fight for her honor. Her 'so called' honor. Hehe…" Alucard sent a death glare Nav's way.

"You made her the same as I…only she cannot handle it. And the last thing she said, that she would rather die than-"

"Yes, the bitch didn't want me…She wanted the one she loved, the one who put her through more torment than I have."

Alucard's blood boiled. Who was this love of hers? Why would the man turn down her love for him?

"Still confused as to who it obviously was. I thought you knew all along. Isnt that why you killed all of my men in the camp? Damn, Alucard, I thought you were smarter than that! You love her, don't you!"

His eyes widened. That was why she told him to run, why she would rather die. She loved him. He was blinded by his own obsession with her, he never really examined her emotions, or how she felt about him. He thought that she despised him. A flashback of their last encounter hit him, once more.

_He slapped her to the ground, and turned to the wall. She was curled in a small ball._

"_I endured the pain for you"_

"She loves me…" He whispered.

"…_For you…"_

"_Do…you hate me…Master Alucard..?" She whimpered, in between sobs. "I…thought I could trust you…keep me safe…thought you came because you…cared about me…" _

Her words rang in his ears once more.

"_Y-you're…leaving me…again…"_

"_Do you despise me that much! Do I burden your precious unlife with my presence!"_

"_I guess your beloved master was the only love you ever felt."_

He looked at her broken body, that he had gently laid on the ground before striking the blow to Nav. She loved him. A colossal wave of guilt washed over him. Emotions were flowing in and out of him rapidly.

"You know, for being infamous, you really are dim-witted." Nav spat.

"I m growing tired of you degrading me and mine." Alucard said in a dangerous tone.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me…Seras, dear, wake up…And kill him…"

Her eyes opened slowly, and her head turned, facing both of them. Her mind was confused, for she had lost too much blood for her brain to register whose side she was on. Alucard realized this instantly, and walked over to her small form, and stroked her hair. She shrieked, sprinting backwards. Images of his cruelty shown in her mind; his rejection of her completely. His eyes widened as silent tears poured down her face.

"Seras, kill him NOW!" Nav shouted, and she yelped in fear. Images of what happened in Nav's care also flashed through her mind. She felt a connection to both of them, but was unsure of who to take sides with.

"You did this Nav! Look what you did!"

She crawled to Alucard. Somehow, for some odd reason, she felt safer near him. He held her lightly, as Nav stood in shock of the betrayal that she just committed.

Alucard held out his arm, letting her bite into the blood from his veins. Afterwards, she felt a surge of power flow through her. It was just like that time when Pip was murdered because of her by Zorin. But this was stronger. This was more pure. And somehow, so much more sensual.

"Oh…Alucard…" She whispered.

"YOU WILL BOTH DIE!"

"No…I will not have this…any more of this shit!" Seras yelled, her eyes once again feral and crimson, along with Alucard. Nav suddenly felt scared. Alucard had just regenerated, and Seras was now capable of the same actions as Alucard.

Darkness engulfed Nav, and he started panicking. Eyes were everywhere, and all of a sudden, hellhounds appeared around him. Alucard stood behind them, a maniacal smile draping on his face. But where was Seras?

Small, but still huge, dragons filled the spaces beside the hellhounds. Their teeth were as sharp as Alucard's hellhounds. She walked up behind Alucard, placing a single hand on him, nodding. Alucard pulled out his Jackal and pointed at Nav. Seras pulled out the Cassul, and also pointed at Nav.

"If the hellhounds-"

"Or my dragons," Seras interrupted.

"Don't destroy you," Alucard said, almost laughing.

"We will!" They said in perfect unison.

The Hellhounds and dragons pounced on Nav before he had a chance to even run. Limbs could be heard being torn apart, and blood was sputtering everywhere. Screams of pain were drowned by the numerous grunts and growls of the Hellhounds and dragons.

Somehow, Nav's head was still there; however, the rest of his body was a blanket of red, and detached.

"Now, Abraham Van Hellsing, you will descend into Hell!" Alucard roared as he and Seras fired the guns, both right between the eyes. The rest of his body turned to ash after his head did.

"We make a pretty good team, wouldn't you say, Seras?" Alucard joked. Seras smiled, but turned to walk away. He just stared at her, hoping she would turn back to face him.

"Alucard…I need time…Come find me in fifty years…Then I might consider the offer you placed on my table when I drank your blood. And with that, she walked away in the moonlight. He just stared at her disappearing form, and then smiled.

"One hundred percent vampire, one hundred percent virgin…Hmn." He smiled, thinking back to the offer he had bestowed upon her.

_Have my child…_

A/N: I' sorry this is a shirt chappy, and there was supposed to be romance, but I wanted to get this chappy up before my readers got mad at me :D Tell me what you guys think should happen! Gimme some ideas:D Hopefully I'll update soon. Darn Adult Swim keeping me up at night… ---falls over--- and darn college admission orientation thingies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm alive, I promise! Kohta Hirano owns Hellsing, not me! Chapter 4

_Have my child…_

She was still keeping the request in the back of her mind. She loved him, yes, but he had just discovered his own feelings. She didn't want to be used for only having a child. She wanted love out of him, not just a bond between servant and master. Well, technically, she was free of his servitude along time ago, when she drank his blood. When Nav tried to destroy their bond, and force her to have his child. But more than one thing kept her away from him. How was she a part of Mina? She had read Bram Stoker, and knew who she was. Also, there was Elisabeta, the love of Dracula, or Alucard's life. But she was Seras, no one else. Was the reason that Alucard wanted her womb for his seed because neither Elisabeta nor Mina had the chance to give birth to his child? Did he really love her? Or did he just flatter her? She was so confused. Would he leave her after she had a child, and leave with it? Would she be alone again? So many questions. So much confusion.

_Seras…_

She continued walking away from him, even when he tried to talk to her through a mind link. He would continue to call her name, but she would not be swayed.

_Seras, you have had fifty years! I cannot wait much longer…_

"Go away, Alucard. I have no desire to have your child. I need more time to think."

…_So you hate me now? Is that it, Seras?_

"No, dammit…I love you, but-"

_Then come to me…_

"Do you even love me, Alucard...?"

…

"See, you cannot even answer a simple question. I love you, but I need you to love me back."

_I do, Seras…_

"Can you say it?"

…

She continued walking, reaching her house. She had built it herself, in a matter of hours. She had dug a hole in the ground, and made a home out of it. She carved caverns, and many rooms in her underground palace. She had bought a bed with many large comforters, and fluffy pillows with the money her father had left her. She even had a refrigerator stocked full of years supply of blood from the blood banks. They were more than welcome to aid the girl who had helped protect London. Their grandchildren or newer officers did, anyway. Artwork was everywhere, covering the walls that she had made with her bare hands. The place was a dream home to Seras, with everything she'd ever wanted, except for one thing. Him.

She phased through the ground, entering her home. She felt warmth inside whenever she entered her masterpiece. She hung her coat on the coat hanger, and went to her chambers.

Undressing into a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt, she threw her 'night' clothes into the basket beside her door. She sat on her bed, and put her face in her hands. She wanted him with every fiber of her being, but her humanity, or what was left of it, after the whole incident with the Germans, and then Nav, told her he had to love her back.

"I feel so broken…So lonely…Why do I feel so empty...?"

She cried, like she did every night lately. She hated fighting him over this. Trying his patience. She cried because she loved him so much, she felt empty without him.

"Oh, Alucard…Forgive me…" She continued crying, wallowing in self loathing.

He was once again sitting in his castle. He had isolated himself from everything. Even feeding. He hadn't fed in fifty years, and was on the brink of blood-lust. He feared that if Seras didn't respond to him soon, he would loose all self control. He would kill her, his instincts knew, but his heart refused to believe that he would ever harm her again. He had harmed her so many times in the past, and refused to let himself anymore. He feared for the villagers in this town if he did not get what he wanted, what he needed soon. They would all die as he once again lost control and became the monster he was named. He had hoped he wouldn't be a monster in her eyes. He knew she was scared. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was call on her every day, to ask if she'd made up her mind. And every time, he couldn't tell her how he felt about her. And she withdrew from him even more.

"Oh, Seras…Please…"

He suddenly felt a wave of sadness hit him. But it wasn't his own, but hers. Even though they were no longer servant and master, he was still connected to her.

"She's painting a red sky, one with her tears."

_Oh, Alucard…Please forgive me…_

"Seras…" He mumbled, disintegrating into nothing to his fledgling's home, making a few pit stops on the way.

She was crying into her pillow, blood-red tears covering the black pillow case. She didn't even notice him behind her, until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped, and turned to him. He wore a black trench-coat, and a black tuxedo. He presented a bouquet of blue roses to her. She sat awed. He smiled slightly, and placed them inside a vase he could tell she created.

"A beautiful bouquet, to complement beautiful art work." He complemented. She smiled a little, and he wiped the single tear that went down her cheek.

"And this," he said, pulling out a box. "Was for when you said yes to me, but I think the occasion calls for now."

Her eyes widened at the beautiful ring inside the box. It was beautiful sapphire, with little diamonds on the sides, and complemented with silver. Seras had never seen anything more beautiful. She put her hands over her mouth.

"Alucard…"

"I do…Love you, Seras…" He whispered, and tears fell from her face once more.

"My love, why do you cry?"

"Because…I…"

"Shhh….Seras…" He whispered before kissing her lightly.

She kissed him back, and let him put the ring on her finger.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I thought this would be a nice ending The ring is referenced to the promise ring my man gave me :) Sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me. My imagination isn't working for Hellsing right now. I have many other fics to update as well. I took on the task of writing three at once, and I must update them T-T.

I promise that I will return!

Thanks to all of my loyal readers!

Ja ne!

Amber3392


End file.
